


watch the thrones 3X4

by Heda_hearteyesfor_clarke



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, watch the thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_hearteyesfor_clarke/pseuds/Heda_hearteyesfor_clarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Queen Nia calls into question Lexa's ability to lead her people she plants the seed of doubt that could lead to Lexa's people rising against her. Never one to let anyone else fight her battles Lexa finds that she must fight not only for her right to be Commander, but for her Life as well. </p><p>One shot recap of Lexa's fight Vs Roan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch the thrones 3X4

Lexa stood at the entrance to the arena. She scanned the crowd for the hundredth time, then chastised herself for hoping Clarke would be there.

"I won't just stand there and watch you die."

Clarke's words echoed in her mind. Of course she wasn't there, Lexa thought to herself.

"You don't stand a chance against Roan."

Her thoughts trailed to her last conversation with hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt that Clarke didn't believe she would survive this fight.

Lexa had, of course, taken precautions to ensure the safety of Clarke and her people, should she fail in the arena today. She turned to where she knew Aden and the other natblidas stood watching. Aden looked concerned. She met his eyes, gave him a small nod, and an assuring smile. Relief spread over his young face and he smiled back before turning to the others more confident than he had been before. In an attempt to assuage Clarke's concerns, she had introduced her to Aden. Lexa's heart swelled with pride as he declared his oath to protect Clarke and her people, should he become Commander. Aden will make a strong Commander, she thought.

Despite Adens reassurance of loyalty, Clarke remained upset and inconsolable. It had taken all of her will power not to call after Clarke as she rushed from the room without a glance back at her. I will see you again Lexa thought. She pushed the memory of Clarke's receding silhouette out of her mind and turned her focus to the raised platform across the arena.

The ambassadors sat uneasily in their seats talking among themselves and looking weary. Only Nia looked unconcerned. She sat easily on her throne and did nothing to conceal the haughty look of triumph on her face. Lexa watched her as she spoke contently with Ontari, her own Natblida.

She thinks she's already won Lexa thought. For the first time, uncertainty crept its way into the back of her mind. She knew this was exactly what Nia had wanted, but Lexa saw no other way. The seed of doubt in her ability to lead had already been planted. She heard the whispers as they made their way from every corner of the land. With each passing week, it seemed she had fewer and fewer allies within the borders of Polis itself. The ambassadors fought her at every turn and grew bolder in their subordinance.

Leaving Clarke to fight the mountain alone was the most painful thing she had ever had to do and yet it made her seem weak. She had spent the following months convincing herself that it was for the good of her people while agonizing about the repercussions of her decision. Her personal concer for Clarke had put a strain on her as Commander. With her detention divided, there was room for the others to make their move against her, pushed heavily by Nia She used their doubts against them and bent them to her will. With a pang of guilt, she thought of Roan. He was, like her, an obstacle to be dealt with as soon as Nia saw no more use for him.

The loud blast of a horn interrupted her thoughts.

It has begun

With difficulty, she refrained from searching the crowd for Clarke one last time. She's not coming, she told herself despondently. Lexa took a steadying breath, straightened her back, and approached the center of the clearing coming to rest beside Roan. Her features remained impassive as her eyes scanned the faces before her. Her fellow ambassadors believed they were doing what was best for their people yet nome of them could meet her stopped when she caught Nia's cold greedy gaze. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at her son standing down before her. There was no love in her eyes. Lexa's once again felt remorse thinking of how Roan had not wanted this outcome any more than she did. She had no doubt that his fate would be no better than hers should he succeed over her today. There has to be a better way, she thought.

Next to Nia sat Titus. He had reluctantly taken her place as ambassador with a reassurance that it would only be temporary as he expected her to reclaim her position as Commander immediately following the fight. Lexa had to admit that was a better parting than the one she had with Clarke. Her heart dropped at the thought of Clarke. Luckily for her, Titus stood and held out his hands for silence. The murmur of the crowds died down as he prepared to address them.

"In single combat, there is but one rule"

Lexa turned to face Roan. She inclined her head in respect and he returned the gesture. His face was set and as determined as hers, but when she looked into his eyes she was surprised to find pain and sadness reflecting back at her.

There has to be another way

Before she could finish the thought, Titus's voice called out again

"You may begin!"

Frome somewhere ahead, she heard the blare of another horn and the sound of drums. A thunderous chorus of cheers errupted around her. Clarke panicked. Im too late! she thought and pushed harder to get through the mass of people surrounding her. The excited den of noise was punctured by the angry cries of the people she shoved passed, but she didn't care. Clarke pushed harder, more desperate than ever to reach the clearing, to reach her. She was almost there. Clarke could see the arena only a few yards away. Her heart pounded in her ears and her legs felt like lead. She needed to see Lexa one more time. The thought of not seeing her alive again urged her forward. With a final push, she broke through the sea of bodies and stopped.

In the clearing, Lexa stood before her. Clarkes eyes raked hungrily over her face taking in every detail. Lexa stared back at her with shock and disbelief Clarke felt a pang of guilt. Lexa obviously didnt think she would come.

Clarke's chest was heaving as she quickly reached up to remove her hood. She needed Lexa to see her, to see that she wouldnt do this alone.

Lexa seemed to gather her composure and spoke in a gentle tone.

"I'm glad you came." Clarke realized this wasn't the Commander talking to her. Lexa was glad she came. Clarke was surprised with the intensity of how much she meant it when she replied

"Me too."

She watched.

Clarke watched as Lexas demeanor changed before her. Her face hardened, her body stiffened. She reached forward to withdraw her sword. At the sight of Lexa armed, the croud broke out in cheers of support. Clarke almost smiled at the sound. Wathcing Lexa, Clarke saw that without the Commanders cloak and her armor, Lexa's thin frame and youth were glaringly evident. Clarke hoped that Lexa was as good as she had assured Clarke she was.

Lexa once again caught her eyes. Clarke allowed herself to stare right back until the cheers turned to cries of urgency

"Heda! Heda!" erupted around them. Something clicked into place and Clarke remembered why they were. Her eyes moved behind Lexa and locked onto Roan who was running towards Lexa who's back was to him.

He advanced quickly, his sword in hand ready to strike Lexa down before her. She watched as Lexa spun and raised her own sword to deflect his strike. Clarke heard Roan grunt in pain as he came to a stop standing before her as Lexa had just crowd cheered and clapped, laughter could be heard through the arena. His dark eyes stared into hers and Clarke wondered if he had truly wanted Lexa dead.

With a last meaningful look at her, he turned around to face Lexa. Clark's body filled with dread. He's so much bigger than her She watched as Lexa seemed to realize this too. They circled a few steps and then Lexa lunged grunting with effort as she brought her sword down hard. Roan blocked, but Lexa swung again and again.

Clarke held her breath, watching as Lexa attacked again and again and forced Roan to concentrate on blocking. Lexa struck from the left, then right. She swung her sword low forcing Roan to jump back to avoid his legs being cut from under him. Then Lexa brought her sword slashing through the air.

This seemed to be the opportunity Roan was waiting for. Roan stepped forward bringing his sword down intending to deliver a devastating blow, but Lexa was too quick. She brought her own sword down to meet his just in time. Clarkes ears rang as the two swords clashed sending a metalic clang through the crowd. Clarkes heart sank, she knew Lexa was no match for Roan in strenght. Roan leaned his weight into the blade and overpowered Lexa forcing her to her knees. She looked up at Roan sword in both hands and her arms shaking with the effort to keep his sword at bay.

"You're done," she heard him tell Lexa. Clarke couldn't see how he was wrong. Lexa grit her teeth and stared up at him. Then to Clarkes shock, she reached out and with a sickening squelch she grasped Roans sword in her hand. Blood as black as oil immediately poured out from between her fingers.

Clarke could barely watch as Lexa bared her teeth in pain. She saw watched as Lexa shoved the hilt of her sword up catching Roan in the face. He grunted and reared back allowing Lexa to jump to her feet. Roan recovered and lunged to attack. He swung his sword across Lexa's chest forcing her to duck. His swing carried through, his body followed as he spun gathering momentum for another swing. Lexa had to bend back to avoid his strike. Without pause he brought clenched his right fist ready to punch her. Lexa blocked this new attempt with her own fist then brought her sword to strike.

Roan blocked this attack, kicked the back of her knee and shoved Lexa forward. Lexa fell to her knees, but reached up to strike him with the hilt of her sword. He blocked this attack then punched her hard across with face. She fell throwing her hands out to catch herself. Roan quickly stepped in and kicked the sword from her hand. All around her the crowd cried out in despair.

Before Roan could make a move, Lexa pushed herself up and with a deep grunt she buried her elbow into his knee forcing his leg to collapse. Roan was forced to one knee. In an instant, Lexa grabbed his head in her hands and brought her leg up. With a satisfying crunch, her knee made contact with his face and he staggered back dazed.

Clarke watched Roan, hoping that would be enough to stop him but he didnt fall. Clarke looked back to Lexa and saw with a thrill of excitement that she had picked up both hers and Roans swords and was weilding one in each hand ready to fight. Clarke released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and let her shoulders fall in relief. Roan stood weaponless and backed away looking around frantically for something to aide him.

He approached the nearest gaurd, snatched his spear and knocked him to the ground. Roan turned to face Lexa spinning the spear in his hands so fast and comfortably it was almost a blur. Clarke felt doubt creep back into her mind. Roan looked just as confident wielding the spear as he did a sword. He grasped his new weapon in both hands and gave a great swing. Lexa ducked out of the way and quickly reposition herself to face him. Clarke watched in awe as Lexa shifted her weight and adjusted her fighitng strategy.

Before he could attack again Lexa gave a great leap and began her assault. Clarke was stunned by Lexa's speed and agility. She attacked with striked after strike easily weilding both swords as if they were an extension of her arms. Her movements were fluid and Lexa seemed to dance across the clearing. Her hair flew behind her as she spun using momentum to cast strike after strike on Roan. He was forced to fall back as he struggled to block her numerous attacks.

Lexa chased Roan across the clearing and seemed to be gaining groud when suddenly they stopped. Lexa stared at Roan, her arms crossed above her as her swords were stopped mid arc. Roan stared back at her his spear held up caught between swords stopping her last attack.

With a jerk, he knocked her swords aside. Clarke watched in despair as he struck.

Clang

A sword flew from Lexas hand.

Clang

The crowd gasped as the other sword was knocked to the ground leaving Lexa defenseless. Roan raised his leg and kicked Lexa in the chest with such force she flew back onto the floor and remained motionless.

Clarke felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs and her insides turned to noise around her dissapeared. The world slowed as she watched Roan approach Lexa his spear in hand. Clarke wanted to call out but she stood paralyzed as wave after wave of shock and dread washed over her. She wanted to run to Lexa, but she couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't turn away.

I won't just stand there and watch you die.

Her words echoed back at her.

The scene before her faded as memories flooded her mind.

Clarke was being lead into the Commanders tent, she remembered how her fear had turned to surprise when she saw Lexa, a girl no older than herself, sitting on a throne playing with a knife.

The scene changed.

They were running for their lives, a gigantic gorilla snarling at their heels. She remembered how Lexa had screamed at her:

"Leave me," She was going to sacrifice herself so that clarke could escape.

Then, Clarke was on the ground fighting for her life. One of the trikru men had followed her wanting to kill her. Clarke remembered thinking she would die alone in the woods at his hands when suddenly he cried out in pain and dropped his dagger. Clarke had heard Lexa's low voice from somewher nearby

"You attack her. You attack me"

Clarke thought every moment she had spent with Lexa, memorizing everything about her. The way she swallowed and looked away when she had been caught staring at Clarke. The way her brow furrowed when she was concentrating or how she was always so careful to never betray any sort of emotion. Until one day, the walls fell and she was just Lexa.

"Not every one. Not you"

She had let Clarke in. And for the first time, Clarke could see how sad and lonely she really was.

Then that moment came rushing back to her. They stood eye to eye Lexa's eyes darker than usual. There was something in the way she was looking at Clarke. Then with a glance at her lips, Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke on the lips. Warmth spread through every molecule in her body. Her stomach lurched as if she were falling. Her mind went blank and she could think of nothing but the softness of Lexas lips on hers. Lexa was gentle, unsure at first as though waiting for Clarke to pull away. When she didn't, Lexa pressed harder enveloping Clarkes lips in hers. She remembered how her mouth tingled everywhere Lexa's lips touched. Lexa pulled back slowly and Clarke immediately missed the contact. She leaned forward desperately. If Lexa was surprised, she didn't show it, her lips were waiting and welcomed Clarkes. They kissed passionately, everything in that moment felt right. That kiss could have lasted an eternity, but something snapped in Clarkes brain and she pulled away. Why did i pull away Clarke hated herself for ending the kiss. She wanted to stay frozen in time and live that memory a thousand times over. Then her own words ripped through her heart.

"I'm not ready. Not yet"

The memory faded as quickly as they had come and Clarkes mind felt slow, her vision blurry as she was brought back to the present. Roans arm was raised, his eyes locked on Lexas. His body tensed and he thrust the spear down

She lay there motionless. Every muscle in her body ached and her left hand felt hot and sticky beside her. She opened her eyes, the world a blur around her. She cast her eyes around and as the came to focus she found Roan standing above her, the tip of the spear inches from her face. She calmed her breathing in anticipation of his next move. Not yet, she thought. She lay waiting. With both hands, he rextracted the spear preparing to strike. Not yet, she thought. He tighten his grip, his face set, and thrust the spear down towards her face. Time slowed.

This is what she had been waiting for. As the spear came rushing at her, she whipped her head out of the way her muscles screaming in protest as she pushed them to their limits. With a loud crack, the spear struck the spot where her head had been not a second before.

She swung her legs into the air then brought them around rolling to her side she kicked Roans legs from under him. She scrambled to her feet, ducking just in time to avoid Roans attack. Her eyes followed his body as she analyzed his movements. She watched his next strike come at her from the left then right. She dodged both and waited for him to make his mistake.

Roan stepped forward thrusting the tip of the spear directly towards her body. Now! she thought. She grabbed the spear giving a great tug she pulled him off balance. His free hand came up to hit her but she punched it away and yanked the spear completely from his grasp taking the weapon for her own. It felt powerful in her hands. This is what she was born to do. She swung the weapon once coming across his chest, then again as she aimed low for his legs which had already proved to be a weak point. She made contact and with a grunt he fell to his knees. His fist came up again but she knocked it away easily. With a final effort, she swung the end of the spear up and caught him across the face knocking him to his back.

She walked quickly to stand above him. She stared down at him, her weapon suddenly grew heavy in her hands. For a moment, her resolve waivered. She paused with the tip of her spear set at his throat. This has to be done. It is our way.

Wisdom. Compassion. Strength. She reminded herself. I must do this for my people, she thought.

"Get up!" Nias words pierced her thoughts. She glanced up to where Nia sat beside the other ambassadors. Nia was standing, a look of loathing and disgust painted across her aged face. Her thought showed clearly in her features. She didnt care that Roan would die. Only that he had failed her.

"If you die now, you dont die a Prince. You die a coward!"

Lexa looked back down at Roan. His eyes were no longer sad, he stared resolutely up at her and spoke

"Get it over with" He was ready to give his life, so that the coalition didn't fall to the Azgeda Queen. No! this isnt right Lexa thought. Her heart pounded in her chest. There has to be another way.

Her mind raced. As the Commander, she had witnessed the deaths of too many of her people to let this happen. Before she could stop herself she thought of Costia, her face flashing before her eyes.

Wisdom. Compassion. Strength.

"Jus drein. Jus daun."

Lexa had made up her mind. Roan would not die here at her hands. She be responsible for the death of an innocent man. With a last look at him, she gathered all of her strength and hurled the spear towards the stage, hitting her mark and pinning Nia to the throne upon which she had sat.

Lexa felt no remorse as she stood watching the life leave Nias eyes. For my people, for Costia. Lexa felt as if she had just taken her first breath of fresh air. It filled her lungs and soothed a burning ache she had been carrying in her soul since she had lost Costia. She stood there allowing herself a moment to grieve one last time. Lexa knew her soul would never be complete again but she knew that in time it would finally heal and she would be able to share it with someone else again. Lexa looked around and found Clarke watching her. For the first time in a long time Lexa allowed herself to feel hopeful for something good to happen.

Lexa remembered she still had a problem to address. With a last look at Nia's lifeless body, she declared

"The Queen is dead!"

She lowered her gaze to face Roan and spoke alloud so that everyone would hear.

"Long live the King!"


End file.
